One Way Street
by darkness0re
Summary: Spongebob is secretly in love with Squidward, but Squidward likes Patrick. SLASH! Might be lemony in later chapters. SUICIDE IN LATER CHAPTERS, IF U DONT LIKE DON'T READ
1. Unrequited Pain

**DISCLAIMER!!** Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, and almost everything else are property of nickelodeon! Not me! Don't sue, plz!

**One Way Street**

Spongebob walked out of his modest pineapple house, the cool waves under the sea washing over his face. He laughed his laugh that was as bubbly as bikini bottom itself, and quickly glanced to his right, hoping his neighbor Squidward was there. He wasn't. Disappointed, Spongebob brought the day's mail back to his house. Sighing, he realized it didn't matter either way. Squidward hated him. All he wanted was to see Squidward's smile. Smile for him, smile at him, and then he wanted to kiss those smiling lips. No one knew how he felt. Spongebob wondered what Patrick would say, but never for long. His thoughts always wandered back to being held close, inside Squidward's tentacles. He heard the clarinet start to play.

Squidward could only express his pain through his music, and he was full of pain. He never wanted to show weakness. He was afraid others would think less of him. He was afraid _Patrick_ would think less of him ... But then again, wasn't it Patrick who caused his pain?

"BARNACLES!" he thought to himself.

"How can I be falling for that pink glob of .. pink .. man. Pink m—NO!" he shook himself mentally, but he knew that was what he truly wanted. The sad thing is, it wasn't the sexual urges. The raw lust he felt for everyone before.

"What am I talking about!? I'm straight!"

He had liked mostly girls before. He had only felt _this_ way once before, but it wasn't passionate. He wanted to hold that innocent little starfish and protect his empty mind from all the ugly things in the world... But Patrick was straight. He saw how he felt for Sandy, and how Sandy could never love Patrick back. Squidward felt enraged jealousy. He wanted that stupid furred freak to suffer, for taking the feelings of the love of his life, and not returning them. Her every mannerism made his tentacles twist in anger.

R&R plz!! Flames are accepted! Luv ya, byE! 3

Medina


	2. I Wish You were Here

Patrick sighed. It could have been called a deep sigh, because he was deep in thought, but no one would expect that. Many more things went on in Patrick's head than he liked to admit. Sandy had just turned him down, for the third time, but that was not at all what was upsetting him. He had someone else in mind. He went home and put on his best shorts, ready to face another day, without ever having true love. The objects of his affections could never love him back ... Or could he be wrong?

Sandy had been sad to turn Patrick down. She couldn't betray her girlfriend back above the surface. That was true love. Or so she thought. Sandy hadn't seen her for years. Not since she had taken this stupid expedition to bikini bottom. Every day she put on an act. "Smile like you mean it." She thought to herself when she woke up every morning, but in truth she was sobbing her little squirrel eyes out every night. They weren't exactly on good terms when she was assigned to explore into the ocean. "I doubt she even still loves me." Thought Sandy. "I bet she's found someone else." She curled up. She couldn't even tell Spongebob, her best friend. Especially since he hadn't at all seemed himself lately. Something was on his mind.

Squidward squinted, and clutched his clarinet. "It'll never happen." He mumbled, before proceeding to play AFI's song "Silver and Cold". If he looked out his window, he would have seen Patrick there, about to ring the doorbell....


	3. Dark Revelations

Squidward did not look out the window. couldn't stand the frustration any longer. His false anger over his real feelings turned to real anger over his repression. His eight determined legs carried him quickly to Spongebob's house, where he banged on the door with a shout. 

"SPONGEBOB"

Spongebob mentally shook himself. Squidward? Come to see him? He was ecstatic, and blushed. He couldn't help himself.

"Where's Patrick?"

His facade of rage quickly fell away, and he began to cry, so subtly that had anyone but Spongebob, who knew his every expression, seen, they wouldn't have known what was happening.

"Squidward, what's wrong?"

"I...I wish I was straight."

Spongebob's heart fluttered with hope, every pore in his spongey body seeming to absorb happiness, even from the air above the water. He tamped this down and tried to be sympathetic. Was it possible? Did Squidward feel this way about him.

Meanwhile, Squidward was shivering.

"I'm going to tell this to Spongebob? But I hate him. I hate him so much, I..." and then he realized how badly he needed to tell ANYONE and knew that although Spongebob was a giggling idiot, he was Patrick's best friend and so there must've been SOMETHING to him

"I'm in love with .. I.. .. I'm in love with Patrick.."

Spongebob's rosy cheeks turned white, and his heart sank like the titanic, cut by an iceberg of pain.

"So this is what it's like to have your heart broken..." he thought. His mind flickered between suicide and revenge on Patrick, but his love for Squidward was so pure that he simply had to choke out advice. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Not even a giggle.

Spongebob had been silent for several minutes. Squidward became very nervous. What if Spongebob was disgusted by his homosexuality, and wanted to tell all of Bikini Bottom? However, so shaken from admitting this for the first time in his life, he fell into Spongebob's arms, and as upset as they both were, for that moment a wave of safety and contentment fell over them both.

"I hope this moment lasts forever. They both thought. Squidward out of pain and fear, and Spongebob out of pain and loneliness

Meanwhile, Patrick had rung Squidward's doorbell for several minutes and gone home himself, wondering why the lack of an answer made him feel so terribly cold, alone, and empty.


End file.
